fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/BL's Creation Donation Blog Part 2
Hello everyone! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm here today to giveaway a few of my scrapped ideas! These ideas are of a Subspecies, some Rare Species, and a Deviant, that I've chosen not to finish or just don't plan on making. Anyway, here is the few I'm giving away! Rare Species of Fated Four Yeah, I actually thought about doing this, but went against it. The reason why is, because the Fated Four were getting a bit repetitive to see on this wiki and from having done plenty for them in the form of HCs and Subspecies. Akull Astalos As the name implies, Akull Astalos would have been controlling the Ice Element. Unlike the other Astalos species, this one would've specialized in using its tail to fight foes. Akull Astalos's tail would change to four forms in the battle as it got closer to death: Scissors = 100%, Wrecking Ball = 75%, ??? = 50%, and ??? = 25%. Akull Astalos would've been exclusive to volcanic areas, believe it or not! Bewildered Gammoth Bewildered Gammoth... This was a weird one... I don't drink any type of beer or wine, but I swear I was drunk while making this Rare Species. In a long run, this Gammoth would have been living in mountainous areas and jungles, but wouldn't cover its legs in any type of item like snow or ice. Bewildered Gammoth would actually specialize in manipulate the environment to its advantage. For example, it would sometimes knock down tree and place them on exits to the next zone, blocking any hunters that may try to flee. Salvo Mizutsune What happens when you give combine Aerial Style and Mizutsune? You get Salvo Mizutsune aka Airstrike Mizutsune! This Rare Species of Mizutsune would have been performing all sorts of aerial attacks, while also trying to attack the blind spots of a hunter. That is what I remember about it at least. Lodestone Glavenus I'm not even about to comment on this one much. Basically a Glavenus that could use electromagnetism to its advantage in battle by performing certain tail-based attacks. Don't ask me how that works, but it still sounds fairly interesting, to me! Unnamed Baruragaru Subspecies This Subspecies has been in my head for three years now! I was going to make this particular Baruragaru an Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia hunter, allowing it to make and form crystals at will with very little warning. It would turn areas into literal mine fields before forming crystals that would come out of the side of its body and face. This would allow it to launch crystal projectiles at foes with the tiniest swipes of its neck, body, tail, and legs. Kaze Sui Hyujikiki Basically, a Hyujikiki that could leave behind large puddles of poison and create massive tornadoes. That is all. So Which Ones Catch Your Eye? Choose carefully! People can only really choose one or two of these creations at most! I'm doing it this way, this time because I don't want people to overwhelm themselves with multiple creations. I hope you all can understand! Creations That Have Been Adopted *The Akull Astalos has been adopted by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. *The Bewildered Gammoth has been adopted by TheBrilliantLance. Interested In An Older Idea BL's Creation Donation Blog Part 1 Category:Blog posts